Rise of a New Sun (dee)
by gmstone1998
Summary: A sequel to The Sky is Not the Limit. New story, new enemies, and new allies!
1. Chapter 1

**Rise of a New Sun (dee)**

**Author's Note: This story is a sequel to "The Sky is Not the Limit". If you haven't read it yet, go do that now. Go on, go. Right now. GO!**

**Welcome back! I know it hasn't been long since I finished up SNL, but I couldn't stay away with all these new ideas flowing! Hopefully this one with be better than before, and not one of those crummy sequels that I know all too well. I've got BIG plans for this one, and tons of new people are going to be showing up. And I know this is a bit short, but the next one will be much longer, I will assure you! If you didn't guess from the title, we're going to start with Ssundee, and things go down right from the start. So without further ado, let's get this party started!**

A Quick Synopsis:

_In the world of Minecraft, the group known as Team Crafted was a small band of friends that protected its citizens from harm, and having as much fun as possible while doing it. Their enemies, the squids, had become smarter than ever, tricking Herobrine to join their army and hatching a diabolical plan to destroy the world. Luckily, with the help of Einshine and others, they were able to stop the squid's schemes. Upon returning home, they were hailed as heroes, and many became their loyal followers._

_It had been two years since Team Crafted had disbanded. Besides the occasional creeper, life was peaceful under the Sky Army's watchful protection. But all the while, conspiracies were brewing among the squids, who craved revenge on Team Crafted. With their new secret weapon, they will threaten to destroy the delicate balance of their world. But new heroes were emerging that would unite the Team once more against the squid menace, and save Minecraft once again._

**Ch. 1**

Far away, resting on the slopes of a distant mountain, sat a small laboratory. This was the home of Ssundee (or Ian to his friends), the world-famous (semi-mad) scientist. Also there was his assistant, the loyal and occasionally clumsy Einshine. The two were busy at work with another invention, this time with the promise that it would change the world. And because I am the always omniscient narrator of this tale, I can confirm that it will.

Einshine looked out the window, watching clouds pass by. He got up and looked over Ian's shoulder. "Hey Ian, what'cha doin'?" He asked with his usual youthful pep.

"Seeing what spit looks like under a microscope." Ian turned it off and faced him. "Are we ready to start the experiment?"

"I think so, but can you tell me what exactly we're doing?"

"You'll see." He ran over and grabbed his camera. "The fans will definitely want to see this." Clearing his throat, he turned it on and started to record. "Hey, what's going on guys, Ssundee here! I'm here with Shine, and we're about to do something pretty sick. You see this tank here?" He gestured to the large glass tank behind him. "We're going to take a sample host, and create an almost genetically like organism."

"So we're going to clone something?" Shine said excitedly. This was good news for him, seeing he was practically the area's delivery boy, on top of being Ian's fetcher of supplies. If he could clone himself, he wouldn't have to make long trips up and down the mountain anymore.

"Exactly. And we're going to start," he plucked a hair off his head, "with yours truly."He placed the sample in a glass tank that was surrounded by machines, and stood by the lever that started them. "Ready?" Shine ducked behind a counter, giving him a thumbs up. "Okay, let's do this!" Ian pulled down the lever, and retreated back to join him. The machines rumbled and sparked, feeding energy into the tank. Outside, lightning flew wildly in the air as a thunderstorm began to brew. A loose bolt struck the lab's lightning rod, charging the machines further. In fact, maybe a little too much. The machines began to smoke, not able to handle that much electricity. With a boom, they exploded.

As the dust cleared, they cautiously walked forward

"Oh geez...I must have calibrated the engines wrong..." Shine groaned.

"It's okay, we can fix that later." Ian went towards the tank, and peeked in to see what was in it. He jumped back in surprise to see an exact copy of himself. Same blue shirt, black jacket and pants. The only flaw was that Ian's iconic sunglasses did not copy onto it..

"He's...er, got your eyes." Shine commented, hiding a giggle. Without the shades, Ian's crossed eyes were fully visible on the clone.

Ian opened the tank door. "Come on out little Ssundee. It's okay."

The Ssundee clone glanced around, confused. Who am I? What am I? Why am I here?

"I can't get over his eyes. They make him look really derpy." Shine laughed.

"That's it! We'll call him Derp Ssundee. What do you think Derp?" Ian asked.

Derp Ssundee's eyes began to glow, and he levitated slightly off the ground.

Ian backed up. "What the freak..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

Off in a grassland, there was a small farming village that was a part of Sky's kingdom. As the sun rose on a new day, people slowly began to awake for their daily duties.

"Back to the ol' grind." Ryan sighed, taking his iron pickaxe and helmet and heading outside. Like many others in his town, he worked in the mines, harvesting precious ores and minerals for use in the market and trade. As he walked down the gravel path, he met up with his two good friends, Tyler and Steven. Tyler was an experienced miner, and a loyal friend who was well known in the community. And Steven, well, not much was known about him; he didn't talk much. Steven was Tyler's roommate, and along with his typical blue striped shirt, a zombie and an enderman usually followed him around, which he had named Dave and Burt, respectively. The mobs never meant any harm though (usually), so people generally ignored them.

_Why do I feel so weird today?_ Ryan thought as he hit the stone wall with his pickaxe. "Hey Tyler."

"Yep?" Tyler and Steven were in the middle of mining some coal. Steven dropped down chunks of the material to Tyler, who then placed coal into a minecart.

"Do you think...do you think that there's more to life than this? Mining all the time?" Ryan sighed, looking at his pick.

"Yeah, definitely. It gives a good paycheck though." Tyler replied, not looking up.

"I feel like I need to do something, you know? Get out there and make a difference in the world. But how can I do that?"

Tyler got out of his hole and pointed to a cobblestone block someone had tossed aside. "Okay, you see that block?"

"Yeah, we throw those out all the time." Ryan shrugged.

"You're missing the point here. Say that this block represents how you normally think."

"Like a rock?"

"Focus. This rock is normal, ordinary, dull, whatever you wanna call it. But, you need to think outside the block." He gestured his hands around it for emphasis.

"Think outside the block, huh? Catchy. But what does that have to do with me?" Ryan tapped his foot.

"Oh geez..." Tyler sighed, losing his patience. "Okay, so you said you want to make a difference, right?" He went to grab a paper from the news stand. "Go help some people. Do stuff for the greater good, change the-"

"Hey, check this out!" Ryan pointed to the front page article. "Heroes disappear...never seen since Sunday...WHAT? Team Crafted is gone?!" At this, the other miners froze and turned.

Tyler snatched the paper and continued reading. "'The famous team of adventurers all mysteriously vanished last Sunday. Many suspect that the disappearances of the team had all been conducted by one or more groups, seeing that no prior arrangements had been made, and the only event scheduled for that day was a livestream from Ssundee, which was canceled after the camera was turned off.' Oh yeah! I was there for that!" Tyler remembered. "The screen went fuzzy after Ian turned on his cloning machine."

"You don't think the squids could be behind this, could they?" Ryan suggested.

"The members of Team Crafted spread out to pretty diverse places after the war, so the squids might have recruited help to travel the different terrain and carry out the attacks. Skeletons, endermen, zombies...they could have any number of mobs at their disposal." Tyler shrugged. Steven gave a protesting frown. "But probably not yours." He assured.

"Well whoever it is, we need to do something!" Ryan insisted.

Later that evening, Ryan was at home sifting through his supplies, packing them into a backpack.

"Are you sure you're wanting to do this?" Tyler questioned through the telephone.

"C'mon Tyler, are you with me or against me?"

"Yeah, I am...but I think we should think this through first. I mean, we don't even know who we're dealing with. What if it's something we can't handle?"

"Okay, how about this. You know that guy the kids talk about? The one who lives out in the woods and supposedly does voodoo and stuff? He might be able to tell us. Meet me at the gates in about ten minutes."

"Wait, we're going now?"

"Yes now! We don't have any more time to waste! And take Steven with you; he could use the social interaction." As he finished packing, his eyes fell on an old Batman costume laying in his closet. "Hmm…"

Minutes later, Tyler and Steven snuck through the gates and, true to his word, Ryan was waiting, stone sword in hand.

"What's with the suit?" Tyler asked, seeing Ryan in his Batman costume. When he was little, Ryan would pretend he was Batman and 'fight crime' in his village. Wearing that suit, he felt like he was invincible.

"Uh, so I can blend in with the shadows. Yeah."

The three then made their way through the forest, trying to stay on the path near the torches, where mobs would not be near. Ryan didn't tell them, but this was his first time out in the forest at night, and his weak stone sword didn't assure him very much.

"There it is. That's the cabin." Tyler motioned. It looked run-down and abandoned, with vines and crumbling stone all around. "Maybe he's not home. Let's go guys."

Ryan held him back, and went to knock on the door. It creaked open, but no one was inside. "Okay, that was a little creepy." He commented, but motioned for the others to come. The inside was a little better, with bookshelves lining the walls, but the absence of light made it hard to see where they were going. They found a room with a black caldron in the center and glass bottles strewn around. Behind the pot was a man in a purple cloak, turned away from them.

"State your name, informal and formal." The man said, his tone ominous.

"Um..." Ryan stuttered. "I am Ryan, or xrpmx13."

Tyler stepped up next. "I-I'm Tyler, or Logdotzip." Pulling his friend over, he gestured, "and this is Steven, or Slamacow."

"Yes...I've seen you three before." He acknowledged, and turned to face them, revealing him to be young and about their age. "What can I do for you?" He said in a more cheerful tone.

"No way..." Tyler gasped.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"He's Setosorcerer, the famous wizard! They say that he knows everything about Minecraft!" Tyler exclaimed in wonder. "Is it true that you were once in Team Crafted?"

Seto nodded, frowning slightly. "That is true. I was in their group for a while."

"What made you quit?" Tyler asked.

"I'd...rather not talk about it. I know why you are here though. You wish to rescue Team Crafted, am I correct?"

"Yes, can you help us?" Ryan asked.

Seto sighed, looking down. _I could never show my face in front of them, not after how we last parted._ "No, I'm afraid not. But..." He walked over to his supplies, searching for a suitable object, but all he could find was a watermelon. "Well, I guess it will do..." He set it on the ground, and after muttering a couple spell words, casted a charm on the melon. It started to grow arms and legs and a square-like head. Then it grew a tropical shirt and shorts, and when Seto put on it some spare 3D glasses for eyes, the watermelon sprang to life, Frosty the Snowman style.

"Hiya! The name's Bashur!" He greeted enthusiastically, laughing in an unnaturally high voice.

"Oh boy..." Seto sighed, realizing what he had just created. "I apologize in advance. Bashur will guide you to the castle in the north. There you must seek out the Hero of the Lance."

"Sounds like a pretty important dude. So he'll be able to take us to where the team is captured?" Ryan asked, scooting uncomfortably away from the watermelon.

"That's right! Now listen here folks," Bashur addressed, putting on a cowboy hat and taking on a southern accent, "we're goin to that castle out yonder, and I don't want to hear no bellyachin! Hey, cosplay boy!" He looked at Ryan, who was still talking with Seto. "Let's get this cattle train movin!"

Seto shook his head with a trace of amusement. "Again, I'm sorry."

"No no, he'll be great. We've always needed a talking watermelon with MPD in our group anyway." Ryan replied with sarcasm. Seto waved as the group left, and wished them the best of luck in their travels.

**Author's Note: Who knew that so many characters could appear in one chapter? ****Yeah, I know, not a lot of action here, but in the next chapter we'll get to see what really happened to the TC, so stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **

**...snore…huh? What? I haven't updated in a month? Oh, hehe, sorry. School just ended for me, and I needed to take a break from thinking for a bit. **

**So I bet you all are wondering: "Waa, Team Crafted is captured? How could this be? What ever could have happened?" Oh, you're not thinking that? Well, um, just pretend. Ahem...here we'll see what happened to the group, who if you remember, all were noticed missing at around the same time of Ian's little experiment accident. **

**Ch. 3**

TEAM CRAFTED KIDNAP LIST

_**X**_ _HuskyMudkipz_

Quentin was lounging on a lily pad, sunbathing in the midday sun. Unlike the other members of the team, who would have hesitated being surrounded by their enemy's natural habitat, Quentin was completely at home in his secluded pond in the wilderness. Besides, even if the squids did try any mischief in _his_ pond, he could simply ignite the many underwater TNT that he had set up. So, with his afternoon completely free, he figured that this was the best way to spend the weekend. Sometimes, a Mudkip just needed to relax.

He heard the shuffling of feet by the shore, which he quickly understood to be human. _Mitch? Adam?_ Opening an eye, he peered in that direction. It wasn't anyone he recognized. "Can I help you?" Before he could examine the figure closer, a pokeball was thrown at him and landed at his feet. "Uh oh…" The ball burst open, and white light dragged him inside and closed. It shook three times, then stopped. The Mudkip was caught.

* * *

_**X**_ _SkythekidRS/Deadlox/MinecraftUniverse_

"Haha, Ty, you're better at parkour in real life than on the computer!"

"Hey, at least I'm not purposely hitting people off!"

"Guys, is now a bad time to say that I'm at the end?"

Adam, Ty, and Jason were all playing Minecraft, a blocky, low-quality game Ian had invented. The three had recorded playing the game together and posted videos on a website called Youtube. They got pretty popular on that site, Adam being one of the most subscribed members. Currently, they were on a parkour map made by xrpmx13, an amateur map-maker, but still managed to keep the three frustrated for the past two hours.

"Guys, can we stop the recording for a minute? I need to get some soda." Adam asked, coughing for emphasis.

"Okay sure, go run away and cry your tears of defeat." Ty laughed. Rolling his eyes, Adam took off his headphones and got up, stretching.

As he bent over looking through his fridge, he heard his doorbell ring. _Aw c'mon, all I wanted was a root beer… _Sighing, he went to answer the door. Before he knew it, a rag of chloroform was shoved in his face, and he was knocked out instantly.

* * *

"Hey Jason, what do you think's keeping Sky?" Ty asked, boredly spinning around in his chair.

"No telling. It's been at least thirty minutes."

"I think I'll go run by his place, see if everything's okay. Be right back." Ty left his computer and went to his garage, where his red ferfari was waiting. He liked to take joyrides around the country in his sweet ride, going as fast as he pleased without retribution. This time though, he just needed to drive to Sky's castle and see if everything was on the up-and-up.

Ty winced as he felt the left side of his face sting. He shrugged it off. _Probably nothing. _As he backed out, he looked through his rear-view mirror, and that was when he noticed a figure crouched behind him. With a firm hit to the head, he was out.

* * *

_Okay, this is getting weird. Where are they? _Jason had already tried texting the Adam and Ty, but neither had responded. The later it got, the more he worried. _I'm sure it's nothing, but maybe I should go head down and see what's going on. _He rose and grabbed his blue spacesuit, along with his jetpack. His pets Jeffrey the pig and Dillon the bat then came in the room, confused expressions on their faces.

"Don't worry guys, I'm just going out for a while. I'll be back soon. Dillon, you're in charge." Dillon smiled and looked at Jeffrey with a sneer.

Jason put on his helmet, flipped the latch that closed it, and left his base, moonwalking out into open space. It was eerily quiet, so he turned on music that played through his headset. He liked to play around with music, and had already posted an album of selfmade dubstep music. He fired up his jetpack and blasted off towards his rocketship landing pad._They're probably just playing around in the castle and got sidetracked. _Jason reassured himself.

His helmet suddenly flipped open. _What?! _The cold emptiness of space hit him, and he frantically tried to close it, but the latch was strangely malfunctioning. Losing oxygen, he passed out, hitting the ground with a light thud.

* * *

_**X**_ _BajanCanadian/JeromeASF_

"Mitch! We've got two on our tails!"

"Don't you worry Jerome, just follow me!"

Two figures ran through the forest, who were none other than Mitch and Jerome. They were in the middle of a round of their famous Hunger Games, and as they sprinted through the forest, they ducked inside a shed for cover and froze until they heard their pursuers go away.

Panting, the two checked their wristbands, an invention of Ian's, that told them their health, players still in the game, and the time left in the match. As Mitch adjusted his armor, Jerome was bent over, looking inside a chest.

"Anything good?" Mitch took off his helmet and fixed his spiky brown hair, frowning at his hat-hair but ignoring it. Grinning, Jerome pulled out two paintball guns. "Aw yeah, we're stacked! Not as good as Betty, but it'll do!" The two armed themselves and took off into the forest once more.

"So, there are a few more people left, so we should probably-" Mitch felt a sharp blow hit his helmet, and his wristband vibrated to show he had taken damage. "Get down!" The two hit the dirt and spotted a sniper shooting at them in the trees. Mitch pulled out his gun and shot once, twice, three times, and that person was out of the game.

"You alright Mitch-buddy?" Jerome asked, helping him up.

"Yeah, he took off a couple hearts though." He frowned at his wristband, but then noticed, "There's only three left in! That means there's only one other guy, and..."

"We're going to deathmatch!" The two cheered excitedly. Their bracelets began to glow, indicating that they were about to be teleported to the center. This was technology they had borrowed from Jason, who had been experimenting with endermen pearls.

In a few moments, they found themselves back at the center of the playing field, where the cornucopia (which had long been repaired after the war) stood proudly. The two then got to see their target opposite from them, a young brunette girl with warm brown eyes and hair pulled in a tight ponytail. She appeared to be harmless, but as they had already learned before, you should never underestimate your enemy. The two darted off their pedestals and ran at her, going around the cornucopia from both sides. Even when they were just feet away, the girl made no movement, and only smiled at them.

_Okay_... _this is starting to get creepy..._ Mitch cocked his paintball gun. _Let's just get this over with._ Right as he did this however, the girl frowned, and their weapons suddenly flew from their hands. The girl's eyes flashed dark blue, and they knew no more.

* * *

**So yeah… I just thought I'd fill you guys in on what happened before I went any further. This was a bit rushed, but my sister had been badgering me like none other for the past week, so I tried to hurry and finish this before school let out. Well, I failed by one day. **

**Ever heard of that urban myth called 'Killer in the Backseat'? The story goes that a woman was driving alone at night when the car behind her starts flashing his lights and tailgating her. This guy was starting to get on her nerves, so she pulled into a gas station to get off the road. She realized too late that the man in the car was trying to warn her that there was a man hiding in her backseat, who promptly killed her when she pulled over. Moral of the story? Don't judge someone based on appearance. Uh, anyway, Deadlox's situation was somewhat based off of that. All creepiness aside, I've got the next chapter pretty much planned out, so it shouldn't be long before I post again. So...stay tuned! **

**By the way, the misspelling of 'ferfari' was intentional. ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Okay, all I'm going to say about this chapter is, I'm sorry. I had to make this, or else this idea will not let me sleep at night. So, um, yeah, enjoy and stuff. **

**Ch. 4**

"When we last met our heroes, they were on their way to the castle in the north, with a handsome watermelon named Bashur as their guide. Who knows what perils will await them on their-"

"Okay, Bash, can you just cut it out?" Ryan snapped, taking Bashur's microphone.

"Aw, what's the matter? Everyone loves a good announcer voice." Tyler laughed.

"Nothing, his voice just drives me nuts. It's giving me a headache." Ryan shook his head and turned to Tyler. "Are we even getting close yet?"

"We should close be by now...hey...do you hear that?" Tyler said, glancing around.

A voice was heard muttering close by. _You thought you could escape me…_ They looked around, but the only thing they saw was a pig. It had a bandana tied around its head, and it glared at them.

"Is that pig...talking?" Ryan said, confused. "He must be kidding."

_Ninja pig does not kid. Look out for me…I'm everywhere… _

"Ninja...pig?"

_Ninja pig is not passive! Ninja pig takes no prisoners..._

"Um...let's just go…" Ryan motioned for them to come and they started to walk around the pig.

_Oink… Oink… Oink… _The pig began to follow them, slowly at first, but then gaining speed. Soon, the group was running as the ninja pig relentlessly chased them through the forest.

_We need to lose this pig somehow...c'mon Ryan, think!_ He looked around for any place they could escape. _Oh hey, is that a mansion? Perfect! _"Follow me guys!" He ran down to a run-down building in the woods and pushed one of the heavy oak doors open. "Go go go!" Once they were in, he pushed it shut. Outside, he could hear the pig's grunts and oinks on the other side, but could not find a way in. It eventually gave up.

Ryan suddenly blushed. _Did we really just run from a stinkin' pig? _"So...we never speak of this again?"

"Agreed." Tyler nodded. "Well, let's not stay here much longer. This place gives me the creeps." He went to open the door, but it would not open. "What? Guys, gimme a hand here!" They all pulled with all of their strength, but the doors would not budge. Even the windows seemed to be unbreakable. "Alright, this is getting freaky. What is going on here?" Tyler muttered, getting nervous. The dusty cobwebs and dim lighting gave an ominous feel to the place.

"There has to be another way out. C'mon, let's go." The sound of their footsteps echoed down the hallways, disrupting the slumber of various creatures like mice and spiders. "Whoever lived here must have been stacked." Ryan said, noting all of the expensive paintings and suits of armor bordering the hallways.

"Look at the size of this place! I bet my 16 million children could fit in here." Bashur said. The others looked at him in confusion. "What?"

A figure suddenly turned the corner. He was pale young man with worn clothes and shaggy blonde hair that fell into his blue eyes. He was extremely startled upon seeing the group, and gave a girly yelp and jumped behind a dead plant.

"Uh...who are you?" Ryan asked him.

"Touché. How'd you get in here?"

"We were...uh...that's not important. We're just trying to get out of here. Would you know how?"

"Well, hate to disappoint, but there is no way out of here. Once you enter this mansion, you're stuck."

"What? There's no way! There has to be an escape somewhere!" Tyler exclaimed.

The man shook his head. "I've looked everywhere, but I have yet to find it. I've been trapped here for over eight months. Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't properly introduced myself." He brushed himself off and stepped out. "My name is Felix. Well, since you all are going to be here for a while, would you like to meet some of my friends?"

_More people? Maybe one of them knows where the northern castle is. _"Sure. Lead the way." The group followed Felix down some twisting corridors, and ended at a small bedroom. But Ryan didn't see any people, only a bed, closet, and a desk.

"Hey guys! I'm back. Look who I brought!" Felix greeted.

_Who is he talking to? _Ryan wondered.

Felix dragged a chair out in front of them. "Everyone, this is Mr. Chair. He's a little shy around new people." He then picked up a small rock that was sitting on a desk. "Oh, and here's Jennifer. _I love you Pewdie! _I love you too Jennifer, but I have a girlfriend!" Setting the rock down on the chair, he pointed to the corpse of a pig that was laying in the corner. "Say hello Piggeh. _I'm so pumped! _Yeah I know you are Piggeh, just calm down you freakin' psychopath." Finally he grabbed a small golden statue. "And here's my good friend Stephano. _Ellos, Pewdie. You are an idiot._ Hey, that's not nice to say around guests. Now, who did you guys say you were again?"

Ryan was speechless. _Alright, this guy's lost it. _"We're, uh, just some travelers passing through. Now if you would excuse us, we'll just be going."

"I wouldn't if I were you. It's getting late, and monsters come out at night." Felix warned, holding Stephano. "_It is true. And I know everything._"

"I'm sure we'll be fine. See you." Ryan left the room, the others following.

As they walked across the darkening halls, Tyler sighed. "You know, Felix wasn't that bad of a guy. He seemed pretty nice."

"Dude, he was talking to a dead pig. I think he needs to get another cat scan." Ryan frowned. "Now let's just try and get out of this place." A low growl echoed through the hall. They froze.

"Please tell me that was Dave." Tyler said, turning to Steven's zombie friend. But Dave only stood there playing his Gameboy. A louder growl came, this time accompanied by slow, heavy footsteps. "What-"

Ryan shushed him, then spotted the creature at the end of the hallway. It was human in form, though it was bald and covered in stitches and loose ropes. It's eyes loosely bulged, and it's jaw was unattached on one side so that it hung freely open. It's left hand was not even a hand, but a large claw. And as it looked around, its eyes rested on the petrified group.

"Run!" Ryan exclaimed, turning around. With the speed of an ocelot, they sprinted down the hall, but found it was a dead end. With the creature getting steadily closer, they looked for any possible escape, but there was none.

Seeing no other option, Ryan pulled out his stone sword, his arm shaking. _Will I be able to hold him off? No, there's no way. At least I'll go down fighting. _

A whistle came from behind the creature, who was none other than Felix, holding Stephano in one hand and a lantern in the other. .

"Hide! I'll distract him!" He waved his lantern around and hollered, "Hey Bro! Over here!" The Bro growled and began stumbling after Felix. "Uh oh... _Run Pewdie! He's coming!_ I know Stephano! Let's go!" Felix took off, taking the light with him. Once the Bro had left the hallway, they split up, running to various rooms.

Ryan went into the first room, and slammed the door shut. "Whew..." He sighed. Blinking in the darkness, he ducked behind some barrels. _Looks like this is a wine cellar. Hopefully the others found a place to hide._

"That's was close, huh?"

"Aaaah!" Ryan yelped, jumping. Bashur's head was poked out of an empty barrel. "Bash, don't do that!"

"Shhh! You'll give us away!" Ryan rolled his eyes and crouched down, listening. In the quiet, he could faintly hear fast footsteps. Their door swung open and closed, revealing a breathless Felix leaning against the wall.

"Oh, hey guys. Gosh dang, I hate these barrels. Anyway, I think I pretty well lost that Bro." He set down his lantern and sat down next to them. "Where'd those other guys go?"

"Must've gotten separated while running. They should be fine though." Ryan said. Looking at him now, Ryan thought Felix seemed very familiar in some way. _Where have I seen him before? _"Say, you wouldn't happen to be a Youtuber, would you?"

"Why yes. In fact, before I ended up here, I was pretty popular. Online, I was known as Pewdiepie." Felix said, putting emphasis on the first syllable.

"No way…" Ryan gasped, his eyes widening. "How did I not recognize you before? Dude, you're a legend! When you stopped posting videos, people got really worried about you. I'm a Youtuber as well; could you give me some advice, how to get famous like you did?"

"Haha, well, all I can say, is that you should be true to yourself, no matter how many followers you get. Because either behind or away from that computer screen, you're still the same person, and no amount of fame can change that."

"Gee, thanks Pewdie, I mean, Felix." Ryan stammered, starstruck. "It really means a lot. Hey, wait, I think I just got an idea on how to escape here!"

"Seriously? Well c'mon bro, say it!"

"Okay, Steven's friend Burt is an enderman, right? Maybe he can teleport us out!"

"That's brilliant!" Felix exclaimed. "Let's go find him and get out of here!" They jumped up and went to the door, but froze when they heard slow footsteps.

_It's that Bro again! _They backed away from the door, and Felix leaned towards them and whispered, "We'll have to cause a distraction to get him to leave. Any ideas?"

Ryan pondered what to do, and suddenly got something. "Bashur."

"Yup?" He said, who was drinking from one of the barrels.

"We need you to get out there and be a distraction."

"Distraction?"

"Yes...make a lot of noise and get that Bro out there to follow you. Got it?"

"Yes sir Batman sir!" Bashur saluted, and threw open the door. "Heeeeeeeey Brooooooooo! Look at meeeee! Bet you can't catch me!" The trick worked; the Bro began to chase after Bashur. "That's right Bro! Run run as fast as you can! You can't catch me, I'm the watermelon man! Woo-hoo!"

Felix and Ryan watched the Bro leave, then went about searching for Tyler and Steven. They checked every room, but they were nowhere to be seen. One of the knight's armor began to squeak. Felix jumped in surprise. "I knew I couldn't trust those things!"

"Uh...Tyler?" Ryan asked, looking up. The knight's head creaked open, and Tyler's head popped out.

"Oh, hey guys." Steven, Burt, and Dave then looked out of theirs. "Don't ask okay; it was Steven's idea." Once they were out of the armor, Ryan explained his idea. "Yeah, I'm sure Burt could do that, right Steven?" Steven exchanged looks with Burt, and the two nodded. "Great! But where's Bashur?" Ryan looked down, trying to look innocent. A yelp came from the other end of the hall, and Bashur turned the corner, frantically running with the Bro in pursuit. "Ryan, what did you _do_?"

"Okay guys, get ready to teleport. Get close everyone." Felix instructed.

Bashur tripped, hitting the wood floor with a thump. Seeing the opportunity, the Bro grabbed him and bit him on the back of his head, all the while Bashur screaming, "Aiiiiieeeeee!"

_Bash! No! _Ryan ran forward with his sword and cut at the Bro's leg, causing him to drop Bashur. The Bro was not used to getting attacked back, and ran away, frightened. "Bash, are you okay?"

"Oooooooo…" Bashur put his hands on his head and winced. Ryan helped him up and brought him to the group, where Felix was counting down. "3...2...1...Now Burt!" The enderman sent out purple sparkles around them, and the group vanished.

Moments later, they found themselves outside of the mansion. Felix breathed in the fresh air, savoring the smell of the grass and the twinkling of the stars above them. _I…can't believe I'm free…_

Tyler, Ryan, and Steven gathered around Bashur, who was dizzy and gradually stood up. "Whoa...what happened?" He felt the back of his head and jumped. "Ah! My brain's gone! Oh wait, I never had one! Haha!"

Tyler laughed and took off his miner's helmet. "Here, you can wear this."

"Thanks bud!" Bashur cleared his throat and began impersonating him. "My name is Zipadeedoodah, and I eat coal for breakfast!"

Tyler caught Ryan smiling, and nudged him. "See, I knew you cared about Bash."

Ryan looked away. "His laugh is still annoying. Besides, we still need a guide to get us to the castle."

"Sure, whatever you say." Tyler said, punching him playfully.

After they had had their fun, the group then said goodbye to Felix.

"What are you going to do now?" Tyler asked him.

"Well, I think I'll head back home. I'm sure my girlfriend Marzia misses me." Felix held out his hand and fistbumped all of them, and they parted to go their separate ways. When Ryan looked back, he thought he could see the outline of golden man with a sword next to Felix, but shook his head. _That mansion must be messing with my head. I need to get some sleep. Yeah, that's it. _

**...hehehe...Yeah, I know, you guys will be saying, "What the heck? What's with Pewdiepie? He doesn't play Minecraft!" Well excuse me, go look at Pewdie's first ever Youtube video. **_**Minecraft**_**. At least, that's my excuse for adding him. Eh, well, I regret nothing. Any of you guys in the Bro Army? **


End file.
